Orthos Prime
The Orthos Prime is the primed variant of the polearm, acting as direct upgrade. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *Second highest critical chance of all polearms, behind . *Above average critical multiplier. *Second highest status chance of all polearms, behind . **Can reach 100% status chance with three of the following: , , , and . *Tied with the for the fastest attack speed of all polearms. *Stance slot has polarity, matches stance. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. Notes *The Orthos Prime's polarity for its Stance slot makes it ideal for slotting in immediately. While the Orthos Prime can also use , its polarity will reduce the number of its bonus mod capacity, unless changed using Forma. *The Orthos Prime (and its normal counterpart the Orthos) has a unique equipped normal attack animation where it performs thrusting and stabbing attacks against an enemy. This attack is completely replaced upon equipping any of the polearm Stance mods. *The Orthos Prime's immense range (especially with ) on top of having decent attack speed allows it to build up combo counter exceedingly fast in a relatively crowded environment, making it a viable candidate to and build to compensate its relatively low stats in late game environment. Trivia *Prior to , this weapon used to have the same stats as normal Orthos. *Note that the end-blades are not mirrors of each other and seem to have shapes that could fit together. The blades are asymmetrical. *In real life, Rubidium is an alkali metal element that is very soft, ductile and silvery-white in color. **It is not good for a blade as it's not hard enough to scratch other materials. (Brinell hardness of 0.216MPa, thousands of times worse than iron, which has 490MPa). **Being ductile, it is also easy to bend, so it won't keep an edge (or any shape for that matter) when striking an object. **Rubidium, as with most alkali metal (like Sodium), oxidizes violently when coming into contact with water, sufficient to produce a small explosion. ***This could possibly relate how it can inflict a proc, even when contacting land. **It can spontaneously combust in air, so it is usually stored in sealed containers with an inert liquid (mineral oil) as a buffer. **Despite the Orthos Prime's description, Rubidium is actually denser than Iron, by ~53%. **Rubidium has useful properties in laser science, atomic clocks, nuclear physics research, and solar panels. This can lead to speculation that the "rubidium" in the Orthos blade is either some kind of engineered material or it is used to focus/channel something. *It is also possible that Rubidium in the universe of Warframe is based on Rubedo, and therefore a different chemical or material altogether. *Along the blade reads the text "The longest arm is the law," written in the Tenno alphabet. This might be a hidden joke, referring to the Orthos Prime Handle being substantially longer than the Orthos' handle. Media OrthosPCodex.png|Orthos Prime in Codex. Orthos Prime.jpg orthis prime 1.png orthos prime 2.png|orthos prime jump attack Warframe 2013-10-19 22-59-07-01.png Warframe 2013-10-19 22-59-20-92.png Warframe 10 ♠ Corrupted Orthos Prime Warframe Let's Build Orthos Prime (Melee 2.0) Warframe Orthos Prime Pro builds 2 Forma Update 13.3.0-0 Lets Max (Warframe) E55 - Orthos Prime Warframe - ORTHOS PRIME BUILD Shimmering Blight - Update 16.11 Warframe Test Drive Orthos Prime Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 2 to 12. *Damage increased from 65 to 234. *Status Chance increased from 15% to 36%. *Critical Chance increased from 10% to 24%. *Critical Damage increased from 2x to 2.2x. *Slam Attack increased from 130 to 702. *Slide Attack increased from 144 to 468. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Follow Through reduced from 0.8 to 0.6. *Fixed the Orthos (Prime) changing sizes randomly when cycling through skin options for it, predominantly the Forest-Camo and Tekelu skins. *Fixed polearms clipping on some Warframes when using the standard holster position. *Reduced the damage of the Orthos Prime in Conclave. *Fixed some weapons that expand on use not properly collapsing when use is finished (Glaive, Orthos, etc). *Fix for Orthos Prime appearing on Dakra Prime blueprint. *Added missing elemental FX to Orthos Prime. *Buffs to Orthos Prime, Slightly faster, bit higher base damage. Longer reach. *Orthos Prime elemental FX update. *Fix for not being able to build Orthos Prime in Foundry. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the original counterpart. *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. de:Orthos Prime es:Orthos Prime fr:Orthos Prime Category:Polearm Category:Prime Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 9 Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons